Mango Gravity
EU: €4.99 BR: R$9.00 TR: ₺9.49 PL: zł15.66 SG: $5.98 UK: £3.99 |Row 7 title = Almanac entry: |Row 7 info = No one stands between Mango Gravity and her excitement to explode. "Exploding is GOOD FOR ME!" But one who stands between her and her hype, asks for a huge embarrassment.}}Mango Gravity is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. As it's description states, it can explode, decreasing gravity in the process and bringing zombies up in the air, slowly falling down overtime. The amount of gravity it decreases depends on how long the player taps it. Tapping it in an instant will decrease a small amount of gravity, bringing zombies up a small distance, making the least time of stalling. Holding it for 3 seconds will decrease a medium amount of gravity, bringing them up on a medium distance, making stall time longer. Holding for 7 seconds will make it decrease a huge amount of gravity, bring zombies completely high up, thus making the longest time of stalling. Etymology Mango Gravity is based on the juicy stone fruit mango, belonging to the Mangifera genus. It's name is just the two words "mango" and "gravity" put into one name. Being a noun, gravity is the force that attracts anything with mass down the earth; therefore, it reflects on how Mango Gravity can decrease gravity, making the attraction process slower. It is presented as a mango with leaves on the bottom. Almanac entry Sun cost: 175 AREA: 1x5 RECHARGE: Sluggish Hold Mango Gravity to bring up zombies temporarily. Usage: Single-use, tap to activate, the longer you tap the more gravity it decreases Special: drags zombies up in the air, making them slowly fall down No one stands between Mango Gravity and her excitement to explode. "Exploding is GOOD FOR ME!" But one who stands between her and her hype, asks for a huge embarrassment. Plant Food upgrade When fed with Plant Food, Mango Gravity will self-destruct similar to how Cherry Bomb explodes. Any zombie currently dragged up will be pushed back 3 columns. Strategies Despite it's high cost, Mango Gravity is one of the best stalling plants similar to Stallia. Although, it has less zombies to stall. When being compared to both Stunion or Stallia, it is unnecessary to use them both, unless both are in recharge mode, however Imitater can also be a counter for the situation. When being compared to both Blover or Hurrikale, it is technically unnecessary, since Spring Bean can be a more useful counter, being cheaper and not premium. Although, it needs to be boosted or fed to make a massive damage to a whole wave of zombies, giving Mango Gravity the upper hand. One of the best combinations to use is Primal Potato Mine, as the time of zombies to fall from the ground is long enough for them to arm. Gallery Mango Gravity HD.png|HD Mango Gravity Mango Gravity Seed Packet.png|Mango Gravity's Seed Packet Mango Gravity Seed Packet With Sun Cost.png|Mango Gravity's Seed Packet with a sun cost Trivia *It cannot pull up hypnotized zombies *It is so far the only plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 to be a mango. **Both this and Gravitree are also the only ones so far to alter gravity. *Mango Gravity was given a massive buff in update 6.0. It could now pull up Treasure Yetis, Gargantuars, Zombie Bulls and all machines from Far Future. Not only that, but its Plant Food effect only pushed zombies back 2 columns instead of three, and Blover nor Hurrikale could fully blow away zombies pulled up by Mango Gravity. Category:Plants Category:Interactive Plants Category:Single use Plant Category:Fruit Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants